¿Tarde?
by Arjuy
Summary: -¡Nuestro destino era estar juntos, Rick! -La joven estrella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo...


**Notas aclaratorias:**

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production, etc.

**¿TARDE?**

Estaba segura de que podía recuperarlo, segura de que no todo está perdido

Suspiró pesadamente y apretando con fuerza la carpeta con el logo la FDR contra su pecho se dirigió hacia los casilleros, sabía que el patrullaje había terminado hace unos minutos y él seguramente estaría por las cercanías

-Será mañana en la noche,…después de que termine el patrullaje, iré al puente a secuestrarla… -dijo el joven de ojos azules con entusiasmo-…ya tengo las reservas en el restaurante que me recomendaste

-Y en la cena aprovecharás para darle la sorpresa-dijo el joven peliazul con el que estaba conversando, mientras le devolvía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde –…te tardaste bastante, hermano

-Demasiado, lo sé-contesto Rick

Escuchó atenta la conversación de aquellos dos amigos, si era correcto lo que había oído, tenía que actuar rápido.

Suspiró hondo para darse valor y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres.

-Hola Rick-dijo llegando junto a él

- Minmei… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Vance, mi agente…-dijo con tono distraído-…necesitábamos hablar con los representantes de la RDF…tú sabes, acerca del concierto de despedida

-Me alegra escuchar eso…le hará bien a los muchachos – contestó Rick con sonrisa sincera-…todos son tus admiradores

-Rick…yo…

Por un momento su voz se tornó temblorosa, pero agitó la cabeza y recordando la resolución a la que había llegado, decidió jugársela

-…me… gustaría hablar contigo

-Bien, dime…- Rick se apoyó en el casillero dispuesto a oírla con interés

-…es que es algo privado…-dijo ella mirando a Max

-pero…

-No se preocupen por mi, de todos modos ya me iba…-Max tomó el resto de sus cosas del casillero-….Miriya ya debe estar esperándome, nos vemos después…y….no olvides lo de mañana, Rick….

-Nunca podría, hermano

Max sonrió y salió del lugar con paso tranquilo, confiaba plenamente en su amigo

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-preguntó curioso Rick volviéndose hacia ella

Minmei bajó la mirada al suelo, tenía ya todo un discurso ensayado, pero no solo lo había olvidado por completo, tampoco podía coordinar su boca con su mente.

-Bueno, yo…me preguntaba si… ¡¿es cierto que formarás parte de la misión expedicionaria?

-Si, Minmei…partiré en el Megaroad

La confirmación de la noticia le llegó como un balde de agua fría

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto algo preocupado al verla tan nerviosa.

-Si, es que yo…

_-tengo que decírselo ahora…-_pensó.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego continuó

-…tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar…tengo algo que confesarte…

-Minmei, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…dime lo que sea.

-Rick…

Miró los ojos azules, recordando tiempos lejanos…tiempos en los que él llegaba a su lado y la tomándola entre sus brazos, le decía que la amaba, y le pedía una oportunidad para ser felices

-Hace unos años…tú me dijiste que…que no podíamos rendirnos…¡que tú nunca te dabas por vencido y yo no debería hacerlo!

Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron

-Aun sigo creyéndolo… ¿por qué?

Minmei se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, nuevamente el nerviosismo hacía presa de ella.

-Minmei…

-¡General Hunter!...

Una teniente se acercó a ellos con varios papeles en las manos

-…los informes de la misión y la lista provisional ya llegaron, señor…-informó, ignorando por completo la presencia de la cantante

-perdóname un momento – se disculpó

Dio una revisión rápida a los papeles y después instruyó a la teniente para que los mandara directamente a su oficina para poder revisarlos con calma, explicándole que por el momento tenía asuntos personales que tratar

-Lo siento...tú estás tan ocupado y yo…- se excusó Minmei

-No digas eso…solo es un poco de la burocracia obligatoria…-dijo Rick-…Vamos, te llevo a tu casa...así podremos conversar sin interrupciones ¿de acuerdo?

Minmei asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kyle?- dijo Rick mientras salían de la Base

-¿Kyle?

-Si,…me extraña ya no verlo por televisión echando pestes contra los militares

-Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de él -dijo cabizbaja.

-Lo siento… no sabía eso…no quise molestarte

-No te preocupes –dijo ella sacando a relucir su sonrisa más irresistible

-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos…-dijo Rick deteniendo su vehículo frente al "Pequeño dragón Blanco"-…Servida señorita…

-Gracias…-dijo ella apeándose del jeep

-Minmei…-la voz de Rick la detuvo-…casi no dijiste nada en le viaje, te noto triste… ¿te pasa algo?

-Nada, Rick…no me pasa nada….solo es el cansancio

-No puedes engañarme,….te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo ocultas

Rick posó su mano en el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo

-Puedes confiar en mí

-La verdad es que yo…-clavó la mirada en el suelo-… estuve pensando en muchas cosas últimamente

-¿Cómo cuales?

-¿Recuerdas cuando quedamos atrapados en un área abandonada del SDF-1? ¿recuerdas… cuando…nos casamos?

Rick retiró la mano de su hombro instintivamente

-¿En... en serio?-dijo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz-…¿Y… Por que?

-Es que yo… yo…

Trató de continuar, ¡decir lo que tenía que decir! , pero las palabras se negaron a salir

-Disculpa…acabo de recordar que tengo varios asuntos urgentes…¡debo llamar a Vance!...gracias por traerme

Fue hacia la puerta del local corriendo, dejando tras de si a un confundido piloto

-.-.-.-.-

Subió corriendo las escaleras sin hacer caso a la presencia de sus tíos. Necesitaba llorar en la privacidad de su cuarto

-Soy una tonta…una completa idiota – se recriminó a si misma entre lágrimas

-Minmei, hija ¿Estas bien?-dijo su tío al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡VETE TÍO MAX!¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

-Perdona, Minmei…pero es que…hay alguien que quiere verte…-dijo en tono quedo

-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!

-Minmei, soy yo... Rick

Minmei se incorporó de golpe de su cama con nuevos ánimos, ¡él la había seguido! ¡Quizá no todo estaba perdido!

-¿Rick?

-Abre por favor, Minmei…tenemos que hablar

Minmei se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano

-Espera un momento…-pidió mientras acudía a su tocador para arreglarse un poco el pelo

Una vez satisfecha abrió la puerta

-¿qué pasa contigo, Minmei? –preguntó Rick con preocupación genuina, entrando al lugar

-No sé de qué me hablas, Rick –dijo sentándose sobre su cama

Rick suspiró, recordando lo necia que ella podía ser algunas veces, algo en lo que se parecían

-¡Vamos, Minmei!...-dijo frustrado, sentándose a su lado -…nos ahorrarás tiempo a los dos, si lo dices de una vez

-Bueno…yo… supongo que estoy algo sensible por la despedida y todo eso…

-¡Ah!...solo era eso

-¡¿SOLO ESO?...PERO ¡¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?...-se puso de pie alterada-….¡HABLAS COMO SI FUERA ALGO SIN IMPORTANCIA…¡¿QUÉ PASA SI NO TE VUELVO A VER?

La exclamación de Minmei lo descolocó, pero un segundo más tarde estaba riendo. Era tan típico de Minmei decir algo así

-Eso no pasará, Minmei… quizás tardemos unos años en regresar, pero lo haremos, puedes estar segura de eso… -dijo en tono convencido -…te agradezco la preocupación… y si eso era todo

Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir y retornar a la Base

-Espera Rick

Él se detuvo, al parecer el asunto aun no estaba concluido

-Yo… es que…

-Mimei - esta vez resopló impaciente

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO!

Rick parpadeó sorprendido

-¡Nuestro destino era estar juntos, Rick! -La joven estrella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, pero él retrocedió instintivamente -…sé que todo lo pasado fue mi culpa…pero, ¡lo siento!...¡ y quiero otra oportunidad para los dos!

-Yo….Minmei….yo también lo siento,…- Murmuró entrecortadamente-… es mejor que olvides esa locura,….el pasado es el pasado y no podemos cambiarlo…

-pero…Rick…-susurró Minmei avanzando hacia él, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

- ¡no podemos huir de la realidad!, Minmei…-dijo sin vacilar ni apartar la vista-… ahora estoy con Lisa y mañana en la noche le pediré que se case conmigo

-¿por qué quieres hacer eso?... ¡¿por qué? – preguntó con los ojos aguados

-Porque la amo

-¡NO!...eso no puede ser cierto – dijo volviéndole la espalda–…Rick, por favor….piénsalo bien...

-Minmei… francamente…. no quisiera perder tu amistad solo por algo que crees sentir…

-Lo que siento es real…-exclamó con un mohín infantil

-Si es eso lo que crees…lo lamento….

-¡NO DIGAS MÁS! ¡NO QUIERO TU LÁSTIMA!

–No es lástima…solo es la preocupación que cualquiera sentiría por alguien a quien….a quien amó

Esas palabras terminaron con sus ilusiones

"Alguien a quien amó", lo había dicho en pasado

-Espero de corazón que encuentres a alguien que pueda amarte, Minmei... alguien al que tú ames…– murmuró Rick –… y…no deseo que nuestra amistad termine

Los ojos de Minmei se anegaron.

-¿seguirás… siendo mi amigo?

-Siempre…

-Les dedicaré una canción en el concierto…-dijo ella sin muchos ánimos

-Gracias…. gracias por entender

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de ahí.

La joven solo siguió sentada en su cama, lo había perdido…

_-"Nunca más voy a tener otro sueño…duelen demasiado cuando mueren(1)" _

Minmei suspiró y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no importaba ya que hiciera, que dijera o cuantas lágrimas derramara, ya era tarde…

-Duele demasiado…tenías tanta razón, Rick…

**.*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*

**Notas**

(1) Saga Macross – Génesis, de Jack Mckinney, Frase dicha por Rick referida tanto a la pérdida de su Mockingbird como a la relación que tenía con Minmei

-Y aquí estoy de vuela con una pequeña historia que espero los haya entretenido.

-Gracias por su atención y espero sus comentarios


End file.
